Rainwhisker
Rainwhisker is a dark gray tom with blue eyesRevealed in the allegiances of Firestar's Quest. History In the Original Series ''Rising Storm :Rainkit, along with his siblings, Sootkit and Sorrelkit, are born to Willowpelt and Whitestorm, although none of their names are mentioned. :Later, they are seen in the nursery, tumbling over their mother as she spoke with Fireheart, saying that, while she enjoyed her kits, she wanted to be a warrior again and have some excitement. She also comments that she cannot wait to take her kits into the forest for the first time. Sootkit, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit are then seen playing outside with Brackenfur. :During the fire, the three kits were seen struggling to keep up with Willowpelt as the Clan traveled to safety. At the RiverClan camp, they refuse to suckle, and are given honey to soothe their throats, as suggested by Mudfur, RiverClan's medicine cat. Along with his siblings, Rainkit is suspicious about the honey at first, but then greedily laps it up. A Dangerous Path :Rainkit and his littermates share the nursery with Goldenflower's older kits, Bramblekit and Tawnykit. Willowpelt is somewhat worried that the other, older kits play too roughly with them, so she tries to protect them when she can. :Sootkit, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit are seen several more times near the nursery, including for Cloudpaw's warrior ceremony, though they remain unnamed. They are then seen playing with Bramblekit and Tawnykit, and Fireheart grows tense when Bramblekit knocks over Sorrelkit, but relaxes when Sorrelkit bounces back up. The Darkest Hour :His name is revealed for the first time in the series. Rainkit's sister, Sorrelkit, is fed deathberries by Darkstripe in order to keep her from talking after she sees the him talking to Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy, on ThunderClan territory. Darkstripe is later banished for this reason. He, his brother and parents are happy to know that Sorrelkit is fine. : Rainkit is also one of the kits whom Sandstorm teaches in order to defend the camp against a possible attack from BloodClan, and afterwards they all say they want Sandstorm as a mentor once they become apprentices, but Firestar decides Sandstorm can mentor Sorrelkit. His father, Whitestorm, is killed in the battle against BloodClan by the BloodClan deputy, Bone. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :He is Cloudtail's first apprentice, now called Rainpaw. At the time the book starts, Rainpaw and his siblings have already had three moons of training. He is seen with Thornclaw, his siblings and his mentor when returning from a hunting patrol. When Longtail is wounded by a rabbit's claws, he follows behind Brackenfur and Cloudtail, bristling with shock, as they help him back to camp. Cinderpelt requests his help to fetch and carry herbs for her so she can treat Longtail, and Rainpaw helps her for the rest of the day and also gathers some marigold at the top of the ravine. He later gathers some moss for the elder's bedding; when Shrewkit and Spiderkit scatter it across the ground, he reprimands them in aggravation and has to gather up the moss again. :Later, his mother, Willowpelt, is killed by a badger at Snakerocks when she saves his brother, Sootpaw. He and Sorrelpaw run over when their mother's body is brought into camp and Rainpaw demands that Firestar tell him what happened, showing greater maturity than his siblings, and then presses his nose into his mother's fur. He and his siblings are given some days off of apprentice duties to help them cope with the loss of their mother. They seem to recover well pretty quickly, and soon return to apprentice duties. :At the time of Sandstorm's kitting, Firestar sees Rainpaw wrestling with his siblings beside the apprentices' den on his way to the nursery. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Rainpaw is a young warrior of ThunderClan, now named Rainwhisker. His brother, Sootfur, is as well, but Sorrelpaw was made a warrior three moons later than them because she had been injured by a monster, causing her to miss some training. Rainwhisker and Sootfur cheered enthusiastically when their sister finally got her warrior name, Sorreltail. :He serves his Clan well as a warrior, going on patrols regularly. He goes out on a hunting patrol with Mousefur and her apprentice, Spiderpaw, and they all bring back fresh-kill. He later goes out on the dawn patrol with Sorreltail and Brambleclaw, and they go on a circuit around the whole territory. He later goes out with his leader, Firestar, and they search for his daughter Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw, who had gone missing. Moonrise :He continues to serve ThunderClan while the forest is invaded by Twolegs. His brother Sootfur comments to him that maybe Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw were smart to leave the forest when they did, after they hear of the monsters destroying the forest. :He and Mousefur go out to search for Brightheart and Cloudtail go missing. He later goes on a hunting patrol with Sandstorm and they both are successful in catching something, which improves the dreadfully small fresh-kill pile. Dawn :When Squirrelpaw, Stormfur, and Brambleclaw return to ThunderClan from their journey, Rainwhisker comes out from a crevice in the rocks and hisses at them, believing the two ThunderClan warriors to have abandoned their Clan in time of need; others of the Clan think the same. :Rainwhisker, Graystripe, Brambleclaw, and Thornclaw are on a patrol around the territory when Squirrelpaw and Sorreltail come to them with news of Leafpaw's location and that Twolegs are capturing their cats. Rainwhisker says that they have to help get them out. During the rescue, he checks the nest to help any cats who are still trapped inside there instead of the monster. He comes to help in the monster soon, and helps Cloudtail try to free Brightheart from her cage. When they are unsuccessful, Graystripe shoves them out of the way and out of the monster, and helps her himself. :Rainwhisker flees with the other freed cats to a safe place, where he listens in shock when Squirrelpaw tells him that Graystripe was captured by Twolegs; his front paw is bleeding from the rescue. He expresses some prejudice against Cody when they find out she's a kittypet. Though he is still shocked over Graystripe's capture, he agrees with Mousefur that Brackenfur would make a good deputy in his place. :As the Clans begin the Great Journey, Rainwhisker becomes good friends with Swallowtail of RiverClan. He saves Birchkit when the Clans are crossing the moor, carrying him when there are monsters all around. While in the mountains, he goes out hunting with Squirrelpaw. Starlight :Rainwhisker serves his Clan by helping it settle in to their new home by the lake. He goes on several hunting patrols and helps to get the camp set up. :He is seen talking with Sootfur and Ashfur several times, suggesting that they are friendly. :At the first Gathering, he runs forward to greet his friend Swallowtail from RiverClan. As he bends to lick her ears, he stops himself, realizing that they cannot be so friendly now that the Clans are separated once more. When a couple of foxes disrupt the Gathering, he rushes in to help drive them off. :Later, it is mentioned that he and Sootfur discovered the crack in the camp wall that later becomes the medicine cat den, while they were moving brambles. Twilight :He is on the patrol that goes to WindClan to check if Onewhisker has received his name and nine lives yet. :Later, he is also one of the ThunderClan warriors who helps ShadowClan fight the two aggressive kittypets, Jacques and Susan. :Rainwhisker fights in the battle against the badgers, alongside his Clanmates. One of the badgers knocks him unconscious and dislocates his shoulder, but does not kill him. His brother, Sootfur, dies in the badger attack. Sunset :After the battle with the badgers he is found and wakes up, only to hear from Brambleclaw that his brother, Sootfur, had been killed in the battle. He then takes on the sad task of telling Sorreltail about it, right after her kits have been born. Even though he is wounded, he wants to help bury his brother with the elders. Mousefur sees nothing wrong with it and lets him help. :He is quickly serving the Clan once again, helping them rebuild the camp, despite his injury. When the issue of the fox traps is brought up, he questions how cats are supposed to watch for fox traps and hunt at the same time. :When ThunderClan battles with ShadowClan over putting their scent marks over the border, Rainwhisker is part of the patrol that fights them. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :He was not seen but mentioned in the book. It is revealed that he had been killed by a falling tree branch during a storm sometime during the six moons between Sunset and The Sight. In the Field Guide Series ''Battles of the Clans :When Whitewing recalls the story of the badger attack, she mentions that Rainwhisker was killed. This is false; Rainwhisker only dislocated a shoulder; it was his brother Sootfur who had died. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series [[A Clan in Need|''A Clan in Need]] :Rainpaw appears when he and his sister, Sorrelpaw, go on a hunting patrol to fetch fresh-kill for Sandstorm and her kits. He returns, alone, long before he should have. He tells Firestar and Graystripe that rogues attacked them and seriously hurt Sorrelpaw. He then travels on the rescue patrol with Firestar, Graystripe, Ravenpaw, Barley, and two unidentified warriors. Trivia *Rainwhisker is shown as a gray and white tom in A Clan in Need . *Rainwhisker has WindClan blood because his father's grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 452 *He has SkyClan blood, because his mother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 *Whitewing had said Rainwhisker died in the badger attack along with Cinderpelt and his brother Sootfur.Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 125 Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :Willowpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 99 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :Sorreltail: Half-Brothers: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Graystripe: Grandmothers: :Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Aunts: :Bluestar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Three Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Nieces: :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Briarlight: Nephews: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: Grandniece: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Grandnephew: :Molekit: Tree References and Citations Category: ThunderClan Cat Category: Warriors Category: Midnight characters Category: Moonrise characters Category: Dawn characters Category: Starlight characters Category: Twilight characters Category: Sunset characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters